


I Found You In The Waves

by MermaidOdair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Au!, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward knows that he has seen the most beautiful girl in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You In The Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentofskyeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/gifts).



> Ahh! It's finally here twinie! Happy birthday to both of us and merry wishes to us and to everyone reading this fic. I hope you enjoy this fic and pretty please let me know what you think.

He is losing his mind; it's official. Or maybe it's not as big as that, or it can be from the way his head is buzzing with the sudden change of pressure that he l got when the S.S. S. .L.D threw him down in the cold waters of the pacific ocean (who isn't exactly pacific since their boat managed to get overloaded by a gigantic storm) or just an illusion and she is just another girl that is drowning too. But Grant Ward knows that he has seen the most beautiful girl in the world.

It all started when Grant was asked to accompany and protect two of SHIELD's newest scientist in an overseas research about building a new fort in the middle of the ocean.

It was an easy mission: two scientists, a small ship, with a small tribulation. But sadly, things did not go according to the plan, when a huge storm with big waves hit their ship.

The pair of scientist -FitzSimmons, as he grew to call them since these two never stay apart from each other- managed to stay protected and remain inside the ship, as he was thrown out of it.

You could think that this was his end -and he thought too- until a girl that he is sure he had never seen before drags him up when he is slowly going down to the bottom of the ocean.

She is fast and for a small moment he thinks he sees a tail on her; which is not possible, right? He wonders, but of one thing he is certain. This girl, whoever she is, is saving his life.

Next thing he knows, she helped him up in a rock where he know can see her face perfectly shined by the moonlight. Then he is sure it can only be a dream, for no creature could be as beautiful. Her hair is long and tickles his face as she leans in and kisses him. It's soft and perfect, as if Ward was being kissed by an angel. But she parts all too soon and smiles at him before jumping back at the sea.

Her blue-green-ish tail shines in the moonlight as she goes back to the place where she came from. The deep of the ocean.

He doesn't think she will return and for a moment he wants to dive in and find her; but Grant knows that it's too dangerous for him, and the waters are too cold. But when she returns a few moments later with what looks like a backpack in her hands and the same smile she wore after she kissed him, he smiles too and takes it from her offering hands and places one finger in front of her mouth; in a way of saying to him keep quiet about this.

Now he knows she is leaving, and that she truly saved him. Not only this mysterious creature, girl, or whatever you could call it, saved him from the deep ocean, but she also gave him the means to be found in safety.

He takes out a lantern and makes it shine on and off, to draw attention from any boat nearby, or perhaps even his boat; that must be certainly looking for him.

He then wonders what kind of creature was that; she looked human, but she also had a tail and obviously could breathe underwater. The only kind of creature like that was a creature he read in a fairytale book when he was a child, but it can't be real. Mermaids do not exist, do they?

But after five minutes of wondering and thinking about what could she be and a mermaid is the only conclusion he can get at. She is a mermaid and they exist.

And the backpack in his hand only proves to him that it's real. Not that he will tell anyone. No, he is smarter than that; he knows that the man kind would only destroy it once it finds out about it, that is all they can do with something they don't understand. After all, he is not one to let secrets slip out.

But she is real, and he will find her.

The pair of genius scientist manage to find soon, when Ward is nearly freezing but still alive.

"Thank heavens!" He exclaims as he gets pulled inside the S.S. S.H.I.E.L.D. boat. "I was getting cold."

"We will make improvements in the ship next thing in the morning." The girl, Jemma Simmons says and Fitz, the second scientist nods.

"This will be checked, new railings and life boats." Fitz concludes.

After two hours and three steamy mugs of tea, Ward feels like it's time to go to bed and take his well-deserved rest.

He dreams of his mysterious savior during all night; Grant can't simply take her out of his mind. He just has no idea of how we can find her. For all he knows, mermaids can swim fast and incredibly well so she may already be far, far away from their boat.

But if she felt the same connection he felt; then Ward may hope she hasn't ran away yet. Or better yet, swam away.

Perhaps he is not meant to find her; how would they even meet again? Or talk? Does she can even speak?

These are questions Grant Ward may never answer. And once the scientist's project is over he will have no motive to get back here, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Well actually he has one motive: meeting the mermaid that saved his life again.

"Are you feeling well, Ward?" Their captain, May -also known as the Chivalry, not that she fancies being called that - asks him.

"Just thinking." he answers a bit harshly but soften his tone as he continues to speak. "I could have."

"Died?" May interrupts. "Look, take it from someone who knows what she is talking about. If you keep thinking about it, it will make you feel worse."

He walks away then, leaving Captain Melinda May alone. Not because he is angry at her, but because he doesn't want to lie; he was saved, and he is thinking about the magical creature that saved him, and not that he nearly died.

Everyone is praising him for fighting the storm and waves till he got to that rock, when in reality he did not make a single move by himself. She saved him, he just stayed there.

It takes a week until the pair of scientists finishes their project and Grant has to leave tomorrow; but so far there is still no sign of the precious mermaid that Grant Ward thanks his life for.

"Why can't I see you again? Just one glance, so I can thank you." He says to the ocean in a cold night; where the only light came from the stars.

Then he sees it. It's just for a second, but he thinks he sees a tail in the distance and then the wave of a hand calling him. He blinks, assuming that it's his head that's playing a twisted trick on him; but no, he sees it again, and again, and again.

So he does what she wants. He takes a security boat that is nearer to him, throws it in the water and goes to her. He can only hope she hasn't run away from him until he gets there.

Grant has no means of knowing that it is surely her, but something in his heart is saying that it is her. And he believes in it.

She takes his to a rock, always swimming ahead of him, but as he gets there she just disappears, she is gone.

Grant gets out of the boat and stands in the rock, it's a pretty big one, nearly like an island; and as he walks through it, he sees a tide pool in there too. And he sees her laying there, her beautiful tail in the water and half her torso outside.

Now, with the help of the many starts that are covering and lighting up the sky tonight, he can properly see the mermaid that saved him. Her hair is long, covering her torso, in a lovely shade of a dark honey; her eyes follow the same pattern, and Grant knows he could get lost in the forever; her smile is small but present, making him smile back at her.

"Hi." He whispers, still not knowing if she would understand what he says. He is surprised when she pats the space near her for him to sit.

He does as she motions for him too, and is ever more amazed when she speaks.

"Hello." She says calmly.

"Thank you." He says, not wanting to forget the main reason he desired to meet her again.

"And why do you thank me?" She goes on, tracing patterns on the surface of the water with her fingers.

"Because you saved my life."

"You have a good heart, deep down." She continues "Not all humans are heartless, I can see that."

"You mustn't have met many of our kind then." He says, sure that the woman in front of him is wrong about what he truly is. No one never thought he was good, nor his family, nor garret, and people doubt him constantly.

Why wouldn't they? He is an agent who had killed many people in his life. Bad people but still people who left family and friends who must miss them behind. And the weight of all these souls is weighting down on him greatly.

"I'm not a good person." He says and she shakes her head as he looks sadly at the tide pool beneath his feet.

"Yes, you are." She goes on "And I have seen people before, actually." She states simply as if she was talking and explaining something to a child. "Not that I have been out there but I see it every day."

"How? I mean can you leave the water at all?" He started but quickly apologized, he never wanted to sound too overwhelming. "I'm just curious, but I won't hurt you I promise."

"I know that, and if you do I kill you." She said and her otherwise perfect teeth turned into sharp ones that looked like they could scare a shark away.

Ward looks surprised but she laughs it off. "Bet you never thought mermaids could hurt someone, huh?"

"I did, just didn't think it was real." he answers, he wasn't afraid of her, just shaken. "I did not even know you existed until you saved my life."

Grant hoped that she had an explanation to him about why her kind had been hiding, but she gave him none. It wasn't needed; and they weren't hiding, actually, if he stopped to think about it, mermaids are in every country's folklore and most fishermen say they saw one. People just don't believe in them. Well people don't believe in anything lately.

So, instead, he asks the question that had been haunting him for the past week. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She replies "I don't know. But you can give me a name if it's easier for you, human."

"Humm." He muses, placing his hand under his chin. He ponders on a name to give the mermaid for a few minutes before he finally decides. "How about Skye?"

"Skye?" the mermaid laughs and nods "Sounds pretty. But if I do remember things properly, I do not know your name either."

"It's Grant." He says, sitting just a little closer to the mermaid, now named Skye, in honor of the clearing Skye with the rising sun of the morning they are getting today. Grant Ward could barely believe the sun was already up; and that they had talked for nearly the whole night already. Time seemed to fly between them.

"It's dawn already, Grant." The mermaid spoke, her voice ringing through his ears like the sweetest melody. He hated the knowledge that he has to leave her, especially now that his attraction for her was stronger than ever. He knows in his heart that he loves this woman. Even if they belong in separated worlds; hers in the water, his in the dry land. "Will you head back to your world?"

The question takes him by surprise. Grant truly doesn't have a correct answer for her. He should go, but at the same time, his heart screams for him to stay with her. Still, their worlds are different, it couldn't work.

"I wish I could stay with you forever." He says truthfully, and she uses her arms to get a little higher and closer to him. Their faces are nearly touching and he is sure she can feel his hot breath just as much as he can feel her cold one.

"You can." She says smiling slightly and looking him in the eye, "You only have to let me."

He ponders for a moment on what she means by that, and stares confused at the mermaid who laughs and whispers. "I think I may love you."

Grant is, for one moment, loss of words. Skye, this mermaid, just said she loves him, and he can't do anything besides kissing her.

She is pulling him into the water, her hands cradling his head and luring him in to the deep cold ocean where she belongs; he isn't afraid though.

When they both part, they are already down deep, where there isn't more boats, dry land or anything but the sea creatures and her.

He is surprised that he is still alive, and muses if this is some kind of hallucination, but as he looks at her, Grant Ward knows that things are okay. _Perhaps this world is much better than my own._  He thinks, and he is sure of that.  _Any world with her would be just like a heaven._

 


End file.
